Only Hope (Repost)
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: "Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus memandikan sang ratu dengan darah kotormu, hyung! Berani sekali kau menodainya…." YunJae, GS, Repost


_**Tittle : Only Hope/ One Shoot**__** (GS)**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? hurt? Little bit angst **_

_**Rate : **__**-**__**M (Buat jaga-jaga saja ==")**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa, Siwon **__**Haraboji**__** dan Hyunno (Khusus ini punya Yuuki)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story **__**and Hyunno are**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : **__**Yuuki**__** masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, **__**Penceritaan**__** ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**Satu-satunya FF yang Yuuki buat dengan POV banyak orang, Yuuki rada binggung waktu buatnya, semoga yang baca ga binggung ye...**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Read ^_^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prince POV**

Kita tak pernah saling bertukar kata, tak pernah sekalipun… meskipun kita sering bertemu, meskipun kita saling berpapasan dijalan, meskipun kita makan di ruangan yang sama, meskipun kita menghirup udara yang sama. Tak pernah sekalipun kita bertukar kata, tak pernah… entah sampai kapan hal ini akan terus berlanjut? Mungkin hingga jiwa ini meninggalkan raga yang lelah merindu….

Sampai kapan aku harus mencintaimu dalam diam seperti ini?

Sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan hasratku untuk bersamamu?

Aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu, merasakan lembut kulitmu….

Salahkah aku yang mencintaimu? Dosakah aku yang terlalu menginginkanmu?

Cukuplah aku dengan lamunanku. Memang kadang aku tak sudi menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Tapi mau tak mau, inilah yang terjadi. Aku yang lara sendiri tanpa kau disisiku.

"Pangeran…."

Ku tatap seorang pelayan yang tengah menundukkan badannya dihadapanku.

"_Ne_? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kembali ku tatap kolam ikan koi di belakang yang selalu aku lakukan saat kesedihan ini menderaku.

"Yang Mulia Ratu dan Putra Mahkota datang berkunjung, Pangeran…."

Mataku membulat sempurna. Apa katanya tadi? Yang Mulia Ratu? Ratu? Aku tidak salah dengar? Untuk apa Ratu sepertimu datang kemari? Apa kau ingin menyembuhkan laraku ini? Atau kau hanya sekedar ingin membuatku sadar kalau harapanku semuanya hanya sia-sia belaka?

"Pangeran…."

Ah, apakah aku melamun hingga seorang pelayan istana sepertimu berani menegurku?

"Persilahkan mereka masuk."

Ku tatap pintu kokoh kediamanku, aku ingin melihat ratu yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh bukan hanya raja saja tapi seluruh rakyat. Aku ingin tahu, benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa ratu terhormat sepertimu mau berkunjung ke kediamanku yang suram ini.

"Pangeran…."

"Yang Mulia Ratu…." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Memberi hormat padamu? Tidak. Aku tidak memberi hormat padamu, aku hanya mengikuti tradisi saja, karena sejujurnya seluruh hidupkupun tak mampu ditukar dengan penghormatan macam apapun juga, karena kau selalu aku hormati walaupun kau telah menghianatiku.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu, Pangeran?"

"Tidak Yang Mulia, sama sekali tidak." Jawabku jujur. _Yah_. Kau memang tidak akan pernah menggangguku sekalipun kau robek dan tikam jantungku. Tapi kenapa kau membawa anak sialan itu bersamamu? Kenapa?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Apa kau peduli denganku? Apa kau peduli dengan penderitaanku selama ini? Ah, ini pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku sejak kedatanganmu ke istana ini dua tahun yang lalu.

"Lusa datanglah ke aula timur! Kita minum teh sama-sama…."

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia. Saya pasti datang."

"Baguslah…."

Oh, senyum itu…. Kau menyayatkan luka bila tersenyum seperti itu di hadapanku Yang Mulia. Kau melukaiku dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari doe eyes indahmu yang selalu ku kagumi itu. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Raja yang bisa memilikimu.

"_Uljima Chagy_…."

Ku tatap bocah yang tengah menangis dalam pelukanmu. Aku pernah melihatnya. Bukankah dia Putra Mahkota yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi raja di masa depan nanti menggantikan ayahnya? Menggantikan kakakku?

"Pangeran jangan lupa pesanku, _ne_! Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Istirahatlah agar kau lekas sembuh!"

Aku akan sembuh kalau kau menjadi milikku Yang Mulia Ratu.

.

.

Suara tangisan itu sangat berisik! Aku tidak suka! Aku membencinya. Mungkin akan lain soal bila yang menangis adalah darah dagingku sendiri. Rasa marah itu mungkin akan luruh menjadi bahagia yang tak terkira. Sayangnya dia bukan darah dagingku sendiri. Mungkin darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kami memang sama, tapi maafkan aku kalau aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

"Joongie, mungkin Hyunno lapar…."

Kau mengambil bocah itu dan mendekapnya erat. Membawanya pergi menjauh, meninggalkan aula indah nan kelam ini. Kau akan menyusuinya eoh? Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja racun pada bocah yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu? Apa kau mulai mencintainya. Oh, mungkin instingmu sebagai ibu sudah muncul. _Chukae_….

"Sudah saatnya kau menikah, Pangeran."

Ck, kalimat yang selalu berhasil membuatku bosan.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Ratu. Kau harus menikah secepatnya. Dan Ratu sudah memilihkan seorang calon pendamping untukmu. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan."

Sejenak aku berusaha mencerna kalimat yang mengucur dengan lancar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Jung Yunho, kadang kau lebih kejam daripada algojo sekalipun.

"Namanya Kibum. Dia putri bangsawan Kim. Masih kerabat Ratu. Ku harap kau mau menerimanya. Namanya Kim Kibum"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sudah memintanya! Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi perjaka tua Jung Siwon?!"

_Appa_ dan _Umma_? Mantan raja dan ratu yang memilih hidup di istana yang terpencil karena ingin hidup bebas itu? Masihkah mereka peduli padaku?

"Bulan depan pernikahanmu dengannya. Semua sudah disiapkan."

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku memilih?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah mempunyai calon istri? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

"_Hyung…. Hyung_ boleh memilih siapa yang akan _hyung_ jadikan ratu, tapi kenapa aku tidak diijinkan memilih pendamping hidupku?"

"Tinggalkan aku dan Pangeran sendirian!" perintah sang raja, atau harus ku katakan, kakakku?

Tentu saja para dayang, pelayan dan pengawal yang berada di sekitar aula timur itu menyingkir, menjauh. Oh, sepertinya kakakku ini pintar kalau kami akan bicara hal serius sehingga menyuruh para abdi bawahan itu menyingkir. Tak tahukah dia kalau aku sangat menginginkan ratunya menjadi milikku?

"Katakan siapa? Siapa _yeoja_ itu? Siapa _yeoja_ yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu, Pangeran? Katakan padaku siapa _yeoja_ beruntung itu?!"

"Ratu…."

"Huh?"

"_Yeoja_ itu adalah Yang Mulia Ratu, _hyung_." Jawabku, "Jung Jaejoong…."

Mata musang itu membulat sempurna. Oh_, hyung_ku yang dielu-elukan tampan, _hyung_ku yang dielu-elukan sebagai pemimpin terbaik itu sepertinya tak cukup baik untuk mengetahui kenyataan itu. Bisa apa dia kalau tahu adiknya sendiri menginginkan istrinya, menginginkan ibu dari anaknya.

"Pangeran Siwon, apa kau mabuk? Apa kau lupa tidak meminum obatmu pagi ini?"

"Aku tidak gila, _hyung_…. Sungguh…."

"Lalu apa-apaan itu, huh?" murkanya, "Kau menginginkan Ratu? Istri dari kakakmu sendiri? Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi _yeoja_ yang bisa kau pilih? Kau gila Jung Siwon! Kau gila!"

"Aku memang gila, _hyung_. Istrimu yang membuatku gila."

Brak! Meja itu kini berpindah tempat. Menghantam pagar yang membatasi aula. Kemarahan terlihat jelas dimata musang itu. Takut? Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya kasihan pada Ratu. Kenapa? Mungkin setelah ini Ratu akan menjadi korban kebuasan seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

**The King POV**

Brak! Dengan paksa ku buka pintu berukiran dua naga kembar itu dengan kasar. Membuat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terlonjak kaget menatap ke arahku. Enatah seperti apa wajahku sekarang? Yang jelas aku sedang marah….

"Yang Mu…. Yun…. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apakah acara minum teh bersama Pangeran sudah selesai?"

Demi Tuhan, _doe eyes_ itu selalu berhasil menyeretku ke dalam ketenangan yang selalu sukses meredam amarahku.

"Hyunno tidur?"

"_Ne_. Tapi sepertinya dia lapar…."

Ku tatap sosok munggil yang masih menyusu pada ratuku itu. Jung Hyunno, putra kecil kami yang masih berusia 8 bulan. Diusianya yang masih belia itu banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Hyunno sangat mirip denganku. Mata musangnya, bibir berbentuk hatinya, yah… benar-benar sepertiku. Tentu saja karena aku ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Yun? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kacau?" Jung Jaejoongku memang tak pernah memakai bahas formal bila kami hanya berdua saja, seperti sekarang.

"Aku iri pada Hyunno, _Boo_…. Bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang Hyunno lakukan?"

"_Yah_! Tentu saja tidak, _pabo_!"

Aku tersenyum. Wajah memerahnya sangat menggemaskan. Membuatku selalu terlena pada pesona yang dimilikinya.

"_Boo_…. Aku merindukanmu…."

"_Arraso, Bear_…. Tunggulah sebentar lagi sampai Hyunno kenyang…. Kau harus berbagi dengan anakmu."

Lihatlah! Ratu macam apa yang memanggil suaminya sendiri dengan sebutan '_Bear'_ yang terdengar begitu tidak sopan? Tapi terdengar manis. Aku mengukainya.

"_Bear_, apakah Pangeran mau menerima perjodohannya dengan Kibum?"

"_Ne_." jawabku singkat. Ku perhatikan ratuku yang tengah menidurkan putra mahkota diranjang kecil dekat ranjang kami.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan bertemu?" tanyanya sembari membenahi bajunya yang memperlihatkan dada sebelah kirinya.

"Bisa kita lupakan soal itu sebentar _Boo_ Jaejoongie?" lirihku. Ku rengkuh dia dan ku peluk erat. Sungguh aku takut bila harus kehilangan ratu yang teramat aku cintai ini.

"_Bear_, katakan padaku ada apa? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?"

"Aku hanya berindukanmu…." Ku kecup leher halusnya lembut, merasakan kelembutan yang membuatku mabuk dan rindu disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Bear_…."

Ku tatap _doe eyes_nya yang sayu, ku kecup _chery lips_ ranum itu lama…. "_Boo_, apapun yang terjadi nanti… jangan pernah lupa kalau aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"_Nado Bear…. Nado_…."

Ku tanggalkan kain yang membalut tubuh indahnya, ku kecup seluruh permukaan kulit halusnya yang tak bercela itu, merasakan manis dan pedih diwaktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa meleburkan diriku bersamanya, bersama ratuku….

"Aaahhhh _Bear_…."

.

.

Ku baringkan pangeran kecilku di samping ratuku yang tengah terlelap. Ku usap kepalanya lembut, takut membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.

"_Chagy_, kau harus tumbuh menjadi raja yang kuat _ne_! Cepatlah besar dan lindungi _Umma_mu…." Ku cium kening pangeran kecilku yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"_Boo_…." Ku selimuti tubuh polos ratuku, "Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik walaupun tanpa aku. Kalau aku tidak kembali, lindungilah anak kita. Katakan padanya kalau _Appa_nya sangat mencintainya!"

Brak! Bruk!

Oh, sepertinya akan segera dimulai….

Aku berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang telah dipaksa terbuka oleh seseorang yang ku ketahui bernama Jung Siwon, adikku sendiri.

"Aku sudah menunggumu…."

"_Komawo hyung_…." Jawabnya dengan menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. "Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus memandikan sang ratu dengan darah kotormu, _hyung_! Berani sekali kau menodainya…."

"Dia istriku…."

"Tidak lagi. Karena setelah ini dia akan menjadi milikku."

Sampai tetes darah terakhir aku akan mempertahankan milikku. Tak peduli walaupun aku harus membunuh saudaraku sendiri. _Umma, Appa_…. Maafkan aku yang akan membunuh anakmu sendiri.

.

.

**Yuuki as Author POV**

Tangisan putra mahkota memaksa sang ratu membuka _doe eyes_ indahnya. Mata bening itu membulat sempurna tatkala melihat sang raja yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Yu…. Yun, apa kau sakit?" tanya panik sang ratu.

"_Boo_, jaga _uri_ Hyunoo, _ne…. Saranghae_…."

Bruk! Tubuh tegap nan gagah sang raja pun jatuh tersungkur. Mata bulat itu terbelalak kaget diikuti tangisan nyaring oleh putra mahkota.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong. Sang ratu kini harus mengambil alih kekuasaan. Harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan rakyatnya. Kehilangan suami sekaligus ayah dari anaknya tidaklah mudah bagi Jaejoong, namun dirinya mencoba untuk bertahan demi sang putra, satu-satunya peninggalan dari suami yang sangat dicintainya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu kalau suaminya meninggal dibunuh oleh adik iparnya karena mencoba mempertahankan dirinya. Yang Jaejoong tahu Siwon mencoba melakukan kudeta karena ingin menduduki tahta.

Biarlah….

Biar waktu menjadi saksi bisu.

Biar waktu yang menjawab kalau keinginan sang pangeran untuk memiliki sang ratu tidaklah akan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Apa pun yang terjadi….

.

.

**END**

.

.

Siwon : Eh, Yuki _pabo_! Punya dendam apa sich sampai gue dijadikan peran antagonis terus?

Yuuki : _Mianhae __Bojie_. Tapi cuma _Bojie_ yang cocok dapat peran itu…. (pasang wajah polos)

Siwon : (Melempar golok)

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menjadi _yeoja_ _chingu_ku?"

"_Mianhae_ Siwon _sshi_, tapi aku sudah menikah."

"_Mwo_? Dengan siapa?

"Jung Yunho…."

Dan waktu terus saja mempermainkan mereka…. Entah berapa kali lagi mereka terlibat dalam pusaran permainan waktu yang mengatasnamakan cinta yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa itu.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu…

Dan hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya….

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Gomawo = Komawo memiliki arti yang sama.**

.

.

Saturday, December 22, 2012

10:10:10 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
